The Leo Jake Power Hour
The Leo Jake Power Hour is a Dinsey Junior television special set crossover between Little Einsteins and Jake and the Never Land Pirates universes. The Special is a parody of Nickelodeon's Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour. The Leo Jake Power Hour Jake and his crew When And Back Jake Jake tells Marina and Stormy to reopen the portals for him and Leo. Leo and Jake also shake hands between both of their dimensions. It was in the neverland convention, also Marina is happy to be with Jake again. And so, Rocket come out of the wormhole and then amazing everyone. The Leo Jake Power Hour 2: When Heroes Collide! When Heroes Collide! is the second part of the "Leo Jake" trilogy starring the animated characters from both shows, which aired on October 15, 2015. This movie is written as Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Little Einsteins - The Leo Jake Power Hour series. Plot Summary Between both of their dimension, Leo and Jake set up different Friday the 13th dance. They were wondering who go with. After Leo defeated the villains, Jake and his crew arrived to ask Annie to the dance with him. But Leo tries to tell Annie that he's not a little Einstein, then Leo and Jake had a duel to show who is the real little Einstein. Jake easily beats Leo with help of Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Marina, and Stormy. The Grumpy Wizard has watched the whole thing. As Jake takes Annie to Neverland, Leo decides to take the portal with Quincy and June to Neverland. The Grumpy Wizard realizes that Rocket's house was open, so he went snooping to find a different way to Neverland. In Neverland, Jake and Annie had a good time in Neverland Peak, Shipwreck Beach, and Mermaid Lagoon. Jake was trying to ask Annie out to his Friday the 13th dance, but Quincy and June always gets in the way. So Jake tells Marina and Stormy to hang out with Quincy and June, to get them out of the way so he can ask Annie out. Leo interrupts Jake and Annie once again (while Annie is obviously happy Leo made it), Leo tries to warn Jake that the Grumpy Wizard followed him to Neverland, until Captain Hook captures Peter Pan and takes him to the Jolly Roger. That is when Jake and Leo have to work together. They borrowed some dust and other equipment. As Captain Hook is about to feed Peter to the shark, Leo and Jake come to the rescue and defeated Hook. As the Grumpy Wizard sees Peter Pan flying, he plans to get Peter's powers to make him invincible. Jake accidently uses the Gene Slicer, causing the Grumpy Wizard and Peter Pan to morph together. Then the Grumpy Wizard has the power against Peter Pan's will. And he uses his body to capture Annie, kill Jake and Leo, and return to Leo's dimension, leaving the rest behind. The group mourns the deaths of Jake and Leo but later they find that the blast actually turned them into bunnies. As they The Leo Jake Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators The Jerkinators is the third and final installment of the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy, airing on November 8, 2015. This movie is written as Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Little Einsteins - The Leo Jake Power Hour series. Plot Summary Transcripts *''Main Article'': The Leo Jake Power Hour/Transcript *''Main Article'': The Leo Jake Power Hour 2: When Heroes Colliade/Transcript *''Main Article'': The Leo Jake Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators/Transcript Category:Little Einsteins Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover TV Specials Category:TV Specials Category:Disney Junior (The Channel) Category:Disney Junior (TV Channel)